


Ask for it

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: For the begging square on kink_bingo, though idk I think I failed. Oh well, I just wanted to write some Baekris. T_T Hope you enjoy. :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the begging square on kink_bingo, though idk I think I failed. Oh well, I just wanted to write some Baekris. T_T Hope you enjoy. :3

  
Yifan may be a lot taller than him, but he’s still easy to push up against the wall and yank down by the collar of his shirt so that Baekhyun only has to lean up a little to catch his lips in a fierce kiss. Yifan’s big hands settle at his waist and pull him close, thigh sliding between Baekhyun’s legs, and Baekhyun drinks down a low moan that makes him smirk against Yifan’s lips.

Baekhyun twists Yifan’s shirt in his hands, despite knowing just how much Yifan hates that, and breaks away to catch his breath, letting Yifan trail his lips along his jaw and down his neck, teeth scraping gently at skin. Yifan’s fingers slide up under his shirt and they’re so warm against his skin, and Baekhyun steps back, arms raising above his head so Yifan can strip him. He returns the favor, Yifan’s shirt falling to the floor with his, and then Yifan is tugging him back, fingers hooked into the belt loops of his jeans. Baekhyun kisses him deeply, tongues sliding together, hot and heavy, and he works open the fastenings on Yifan’s pants.

They don’t really have a lot of time, having slipped away from the rest of the group when everyone was busy, but they’re all quick to notice when someone is missing and it probably won’t be long before someone comes looking. Baekhyun hurriedly tugs Yifan’s clothes down his legs and wraps a hand around his hardening erection and strokes him from base to tip.

“Shit,” Yifan mutters under his breath, his fingers splaying across Baekhyun’s stomach, and Baekhyun really likes the way Yifan starts to come apart, head falling back against the wall and exposing his throat to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun strokes him slow and deliberately, swiping his thumb across the wetness at the tip and sliding back down, until Yifan is groaning and gripping tight at Baekhyun’s shoulder, fingernails digging into the skin.

That’s when Baekhyun smirks, leaning in to whisper into Yifan’s ear, “What do you want?”

“I think that’s obvious,” Yifan hisses, bucking his hips up into Baekhyun’s hand, but when Baekhyun just blinks at him like he doesn't know what he means, he grits his teeth and says, “Suck me off.”

“Only if you ask for it,” Baekhyun says lightly, and he very much likes how Yifan glares at him, because Baekhyun knows how much Yifan hates this, hates it when Baekhyun makes him do it, even though Baekhyun’s pretty positive he secretly loves it. Baekhyun just likes pushing Yifan’s buttons, likes being the one to make him fall apart, drawing out the deep moans and breathless gasps, the way he cries out Baekhyun’s name as he comes.

Wen Yifan keeps silent, Baekhyun raises a brow and slowly drags his fingers along Yifan’s cock, and Yifan shudders throughout his whole body. “Fuck, Baekhyun,” he grits out, “please, please, put your mouth on me.”

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Baekhyun says and he drops to his knees and without preamble, slides his tongue along Yifan’s dick. Yifan’s deep groan seems to shake the walls of the bedroom, and his hips jerk instinctively, but Baekhyun grabs them and pins him back against the wall which Yifan doesn’t seem to like one bit, staring unhappily down at Baekhyun. But Baekhyun just smiles and takes Yifan into his mouth, sucking softly and tasting the bitter precome on his tongue.

“Oh god,” Yifan breathes, hands threading through Baekhyun’s hair and pulling, because Yifan knows how much Baekhyun likes that.

Baekhyun just groans around him, feels the way Yifan twitches on his tongue and takes in a little more. Yifan’s groans are low and deep and they fuel Baekhyun on, pulling back to suck at the head, tongue swiping over the tip before he swallows him down again. He rubs his thumb into the curve of his hipbone as Yifan’s grip in his hair gets even tighter, and Baekhyun loves the flush that’s crawling up his chest, Yifan’s eyes a little hazy as he stares down at him.

He pulls away then, and licks his lips carefully and smirks as Yifan’s gaze follow the action hungrily. He looks pissed, though, that Baekhyun even considered stopping, and demands, “Why did you stop?”

Baekhyun stands, fingers curling back around Yifan’s length and watches bemusedly as he lets out a shaky breath, the annoyance in his eyes fading into pleasure, and Baekhyun kisses the side of his mouth. “I have other ideas,” he says simply, and Yifan stares at him, curious.

“Oh?” he says, slowly kisses Baekhyun back, lips warm against Baekhyun’s. “LIke what?”

“I want to make you beg,” Baekhyun tells him seriously, and Yifan moans instinctively, and Baekhyun grins, rubbing his thumb against the tip of his cock until Yifan is clenching his hands into his elbows.

“Fuck,” he hisses and Baekhyun catches his lips in a bruising kiss, uses Yifan’s distraction to steer him toward his bed. Yifan falls back against the mattress with an _oof_ and Baekhyun crawls right on top of him, thigh sliding between his legs and Yifan keens at the rough feeling of Baekhyun’s jeans against his skin.

Baekhyun rids him of the rest of his clothes, until Yifan lies naked beneath him, all long, gorgeous limbs, chest rising and falling in short breaths as he wraps his own hand over Baekhyun’s on his cock and pulls himself off.

“Don’t come yet,” Baekhyun warns, and he climbs off the bed to grab lube from the drawer at his desk in the corner. Yifan is watching him with dark eyes when he returns and Baekhyun pushes his knees apart, coats his fingers with the substance and wraps them back around Yifan’s cock. Yifan’s hips move up into the pressure instantly, the slickness from the lube making it even better, and his fingers clench into the sheets at his sides.

Baekhyun works his mouth down his chest, sucking softly against heated skin, and he bites down against his hipbone, breath tickling along quivering thighs until Yifan mutters, “ _Please_.”

Baekhyun grins, and blinks up innocently at Yifan like he doesn’t have any idea what he’s talking about. “Please, what?” he asks, and Yifan looks torn between furious and desperate. His jaw sets in a hard line and Baekhyun knows he’s trying to hold out as long as he can, but Baekhyun’s okay with that. He likes unwinding him, taking him apart piece by piece until Yifan is all but writhing beneath him and crying out his name. “Please what, Yifan?” he asks, again. “I won’t know unless you tell me.”

“Stop teasing,” Yifan whispers after a long stretch of silence and Baekhyun chuckles, and Yifan’s body jumps from the light heat of his breath against his cock.

Deciding to go easy on him for now, Baekhyun squeezes more lube onto his fingers and pushes Yifan’s knees apart, slipping his hand between his legs. At the first finger he presses in, Yifan groans out his name like it’s being pulled straight from his throat, and Baekhyun swallows thickly, eyes widening as he takes in the sight. His own arousal is starting to get painful and he's not sure how much longer he can hold out. He grabs Yifan's cock with his other hand and strokes in time to his finger pressing in and out and Yifan's breath comes out in short gasps.

"Do you want more?" Baekhyun asks and Yifan stares at him like he's insane. Baekhyun stares at him expectantly and adds after a moment, "Then beg for it."

Yifan narrows his eyes and he replies, “What makes you think I’m going to?”

Baekhyun hums in amusement and presses a second finger into Yifan, crooking them inside and pushing in deeper. Yifan tries to bite back a moan but fails, and Baekhyun smiles. “I think I know you pretty well by now,” he says, and he works him open a little faster, a little harder, watches as Yifan’s body trembles in pleasure. He still won’t beg, though, and Baekhyun frowns, wondering if Yifan’s gotten used to his torment.

He leans up and finds Yifan’s mouth with his own, kisses down the deep groans. Yifan’s fingers clench into his hair again, and one hand slides down his bare back, fingernails scratching along the skin delightfully and Baekhyun lets out a soft whimper, hips bucking up against Yifan’s thigh.

“You want to come, too, right?” Yifan says, slides his thumb along the skin just above the waist of Baekhyun’s jeans. “So stop fucking teasing.”

“I don’t think so,” Baekhyun replies, and he’s got a third finger inside of Yifan, who bites down on Baekhyun’s lip in surprise. The bitter tang of blood falls on Baekhyun’s tongue, and he only kisses Yifan harder in response, and fucks him deeper with long fingers. He can sense that Yifan is nearly at his limit, tiny tremors shaking through his body, and he grips onto Baekhyun’s waist tightly with one big hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yifan says, as Baekhyun works his way down his neck and chest, tongue flicking over a nipple. “Fuck, just--please, _please_ \--”

Baekhyun arches a brow expectantly, and his fingers find that spot inside of Yifan that has him nearly keening against the sheets.

“Please, fuck, let me _come_ ,” Yifan begs, finally, _finally_ giving in, and the sound is like music to Baekhyun’s ears. “Baekhyun, I need to come, just let me come, I--”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Baekhyun teases, and Yifan growls low in his throat, reaching out to yank Baekhyun back into a kiss with a hand fisted in his hair. Their teeth clash together and it makes Baekhyun’s head spin, a little, but Yifan’s kissing him too hard to focus on the dull pain. He fucks him harder with his fingers, and Yifan rolls his hips down into the pressure, so close that _Baekhyun_ can feel it.

“Faster, please, _please_ ,” Yifan gasps, and Baekhyun obliges, and Yifan grabs his hand that has stilled around his cock and helps stroke him off, moaning, “More, more, please, make me come, _Baekhyun_ ,” into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes against Yifan’s lips, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he drinks in the sight of Yifan shuddering and whimpering, his eyes clenched tight and his mouth parted open, lips wet and shiny with spit. It’s really too much to take and Baekhyun needs Yifan to finish so he can come himself. He grips him a little tighter, presses his fingers in a little deeper, and says, “Come for me.”

And Yifan does, coming hard in spurts over his and Baekhyun’s combined fingers and chest, his groan muffled by Baekhyun’s lips, free hand clenched tight into the bedsheets as his whole body seems to vibrate in pure, pure pleasure.

Baekhyun pulls back as Yifan sags against the bed, blinking tiredly as he stares up at Baekhyun and catches his breath. Baekhyun slips his fingers from him and Yifan gasps from the loss, and he quickly undoes his own jeans to take care of his erection. Before he gets a hand around himself, Yifan’s knocking it away with his own, and it doesn’t take long at all, Yifan’s big hand fitting perfectly around him and jacking him off in a few quick strokes. Baekhyun groans into the crook of Yifan’s neck, fingernails digging into Yifan’s arm, and Yifan lets out a soft chuckle as he pulls away.

“Next time, I’m fucking making you beg,” Yifan says and Baekhyun laughs, loud and happy and sated. He curls up against Yifan’s side and replies, “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
